Goode High (BEING REWRITTEN)
by UndeterminedDork
Summary: Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean and Frank Zhang are just fitting into their new school. Some of them realise that they have crushes on the others, and hence develop romantic relationships. Some Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, Solangelo and Caleo. Being rewritten 'cause now I think it's pretty messed up and rushed.
1. Welcome to School

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO UNCLE RICK.**

***AN: Author's Note**

**Okay. So, you may know me to be the author of _The Ancient Wrath_. Yes, I am, but this fanfiction isn't some fantasy-related story. It's more school-related, with some Percabeth (my favourite ship :3), Frazel, Jasper (pretend Jason didn't die) and Caleo. This is my first try at this kind of story, so please no flames! Enjoy!**

**-Undetermined**

**Percy POV**

First day of school.

Can you imagine that? So long hanging out at elementary school, and now was a fresh start. New friends, new classmates - _awesome. _

The moment I entered the school zone, a boy, seemingly my age, ran to my side. He had curly hair and a maniacal, wild look in his eyes.

"Hey!" he grinned, extending his hand. "I'm Leo. Leo Valdez."

I grasped it. "Percy. Percy Jackson."

Leo smiled. "We'll get along just fine! I have some stuff I wanna show you. Like..." He pulled a small remote from his pocket and pressed a button on it. Immediately, all the lamps in the street turned on, even though it was seven in the morning.

Then Leo pressed another button, and the lamps dimmed.

"Cool," I said. That's what you always have to say in a starting friendship. Just compliment the guy's talents.

"Thanks!" Leo fiddled with the remote, desperately trying to get the lamps to turn off completely. "I managed to get access to the city circuits through this baby. Doesn't fully work, though, the wiring is a bit messed up on the inside."

"How did you even get that?" I asked, as we strolled towards the front gates of the school, which were swarming with students. Cheerleaders stood everywhere, saying things like, "Welcome to school!" or "You'll find peace here at Goode High".

Leo shrugged. "I built it. I've been, like, a mini engineer since I was young. Learned to build from just scraps of metal."

"Sounds like you'll be getting an engineering career in future," I said jokingly. He punched me and said, "Nah."

"Why, though?" I asked curiously. The guy _seriously _had a talent for engineering. "You fit the role."

"Yeah, I know, but..." he shifted uncomfortably. "It just doesn't seem like a promising future. Maybe a teacher or an inventor." To be honest, he would be a great inventor. I could see his potential already.

"C'mon, man." I nudged him. "Don't be so glun on our freshman orientation."

So we entered the school, and I was shocked to find that it was magnificent. The school had marble floors, slightly worn out stone steps, statues of principals everywhere, and it was only the _entrance hall._

We were steered by a teacher to the auditorium, where thousands of students were gathered. The principal was starting his speech.

"Welcome, all of you, to Goode High!" he beamed. "I am Mr Arlope, and I am the current principal of the school that will make sure you all grow up to become wonderful people."

However, though, with past experience from previous schools, I guessed that _wonderful people _meant _people who don't break rules_.

Leo's fingers seemed to be itching to press a button on his remote.

"What're you gonna press?" I asked suspiciously. Leo was starting to grin.

"This button will switch off all the lights here," he explained. "And this other one will mess up the mike. If I just time it perfectly..." Slowly, I started to understand. I smiled evilly.

"Do it," I agreed.

So he pressed the buttons, and the auditorium blacked out completely.

I heard a mooing sound.

"THE COW GOES MOO!" the mike blasted. All the kids burst out laughing.

"Plan Leo succeeded!" my friend said, trying for an insane laugh. People looked at us funny.

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

Now, we were off to Ancient Greek class. Leo had disappeared flirting with some girl, and I was going straight to the classroom. I was wondering what we would learn when I banged straight into someone.

He fell to the floor, spilling his books all over.

"Sorry!" I cried immediately, rushing to pick them all up.

"Nah, it's okay." He straightened his spectacles and turned.

He had golden hair and shocking blue eyes. His T-Shirt read _Sono Pazzi Quelli Romani _\- _These Romans are Crazy._

I passed him back his books. "Really sorry about that.".

He grinned. "No problem! I'm Jason Grace. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Percy Jackson. What class are you going for?"

"Ancient Greek."

"Yes!" I clapped him on the shoulder. "That's me too."

"We're almost late for class," Jason said, after checking his watch. "We should get going."

**Leo POV**

"Hey, wait!" I yelled. The girl stormed off and I chased after her.

The situation was: I spotted this hot girl after the talk, and I went flirting. Then, what happened was, when I went up to her, she just ran off. _Come on!_

"Please!" I cried desperately. **(AN: Leo's biggest tryhard moment XD) **Then, surprisingly, the girl stopped and turned.

"What do you want?" she said, annoyed.

"To talk," I reasoned. "Can I come, or do I... never mind." She was now strolling over to me. Her braided caramel brown hair came loose to one side, and her eyes sparkled.

"What?" she demanded.

"Say, I just want a ki - "

"No." She just turned me down! I mean, couldn't she sense my _obvious _good looks and all? **(AN: Leo's narcissism, just like in the books)**

"Do you know how many times boys have turned me down?" the girl snapped. "First Odysseus, next Drake, then Percy - "

"Percy?" I asked. "Percy Jackson?"

The girl snarled like a cornered dog. "How many Percy's are there in the school?"

As far as I knew, quite a few, but I didn't want to ruin the point of my potential date.

"Um..." I stuttered. "But anyway, I'll keep trying out at you. See some pickup lines, et cetera..."

"You can try." She started to smile. "I'm Calypso, by the way. Now _bye._" She sprinted away.

_Good..._ I was expecting to win her heart in a few weeks' time.

**Hazel POV**

When I entered school, I saw this cute guy that had the physique of an oversized, cuddly panda. I wanted him immediately.

I saw him chumming out with the new popular school boys, Jason Grace and Percy Jackson, who were both very hot, but I wanted the panda guy. The moment he broke off from the other two, I looked to my friend Piper for advice.

Since Piper's boyfriend was Jason, she knew a _lot _of tips for love and crushes. Piper herself was a beauty queen without makeup. Every boy wanted her for their girlfriend, but, if Jason spotted them flirting, he would give them a glare like, _Stop right now unless you want a beating._ But if anyone sought out help with love... well, Piper was always happy to help.

We were seated in the library. "I really like that boy," I told her. "The cute bear-looking guy. Any help?"

"Who, him?" Piper stretched. "Well, flirting is always an option... like Jason did to me."

Weirdly, Leo Valdez, the suspect for just now's microphone glitch (they had no proof, though),

was chasing after a girl, with bronze wired wings attached to his sides like a chicken's.

"Wait!" he cried. He flapped away.

I refocused. "Other than flirting?"

Piper shrugged. "Start small. Get him to be your friend. Then when the time comes, you can take bigger steps. Maybe try the trip-the-guy method? Always works."

I decided to follow my relationship expert's advice. I ran to the guy and 'accidentally' tripped onto him. We both toppled over.

"Sorry!" I apologised. I held out my hand and pulled him up.

"No problem." He stood, brushing the dirt off himself.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, by the way," I said, trying to control my heartbeat. It was racing almost against my will.

His eyes glinted with amusement. "I've heard that you girls use all kinds of tactics to win our love?"

"Uh..." How did he know? But then again, he was a friend of Piper's boyfriend, who would have told him everything...

"Never mind," the boy decided. "I'm Frank Zhang. Pleased to meet you." I shook his hand.

**Percy POV**

I was headed to the library for a quick revision of the subjects I was studying - Chemistry, Geography, Biology, Ancient Greek and Advanced Science.

Many other pupils were seated at tables, studying as well; there was only one unoccupied table.

A girl sat on her chair there, scribbling on worksheets and reading her textbooks. She glanced up when I came.

"Go away," she muttered. "I want to study in peace."

She seemed to be easily distracted.

"ADHD?" I guessed. Looking surprised, she nodded.

I grinned. "Hey, me too!"

The girl eyed me suspiciously, before extending her hand. "Annabeth Chase."

I grasped it firmly. "Percy Jackson. By the way, I have dyslexia, too, so I'm not so good at reading."

Annabeth looked at me sympathetically. "Come on, sit beside me. I'll teach you."

"What subjects do you take?" I asked.

"Ancient Greek, Architecture, Advanced Science and Chemistry," she answered.

So we sat there for three hours, studying together, and I have to admit, I was starting to appreciate having a good friend like her.

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

School was already getting rough. I struggled with my homework, but with Annabeth around, I was able to submit it on the due date.

Meanwhile, I bonded quite well with Annabeth. Sometimes, when school bullies approached us during lunch, Annabeth would give them a stare with her stormy grey eyes and they would run away screaming.

One day during lunch, Matt Sloan came up to me. I was alone, because Annabeth was off at the library revising.

"You!" Sloan hissed. "No weak little girlfriend this time, eh?" His gang of bullies sniggered.

"Are you _scared _of a girl, Sloan?" I replied quickly. "Who's the weak one now?"

Bobby Jr., one of the bullies, giggled. Sloan shot him a look and he shut up.

Sloan grabbed me by my neck and lifted me high. He raised his fist and almost landed a punch when he staggered abruptly.

"Don't harm a hair of him," came a voice. "Or you'll face some _serious _issues with your groin."

Sloan dropped me and I caught sight of a girl with shocking blue eyes and a spikey haircut. Her shirt read, _Death to Barbie_.

Sloan tried to hit the girl, but she dodged with surprising swiftness and kicked him hard in the crotch.

The jerk howled in pain and collapsed. His friends scrambled away before the girl could smack them too.

"Hey," she said, glancing down at me. "I'm Thalia Grace, brother of Jason."

**Well, well, well! Annabeth and most of the main characters have been introduced. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Chapter Two should be out in at most two weeks. Make sure to review! **


	2. Calypso Falls in Love

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO UNCLE RICK.**

***AN: Author's Note**

**You may be thinking, _Hey, Undetermined! What happened to that next chapter? _Yes, yes, sorry. School really is catching up to me.** **I apologise, dear readers, and I will try to make this chapter as good as I can. Thanks for 3 favourites and 4 likes!** **This chapter will mainly be on building the Caleo ship.**

**-Undetermined**

**Leo ****POV**

I needed to impress Calypso. Sure, Percy _clearly_ liked that Annabeth girl he told me about, Jason had his girlfriend Piper, love expert -

_Love expert._

It wasn't like I knew Piper personally, but she was the main person everyone looked to for love advice. Even Calypso had gone to Piper once (I was watching from behind a pillar, not creepy at all). But whatever Calypso needed advice for, it definitely wasn't about being attracted to my natural good looks.

I knew Calypso loved machinery and planting, so at least machinery was our common similarity. But, how would any type of machine impress her? An animated armour suit? Hmm...

Just then, a thought came to my mind, about Falcon the superhero in Marvel. If I could just have some cool flappers that could fly me in the sky... maybe she would appreciate my mechanic skill.

So I went to my room (technically it was a workshop, but all my inventions were hidden in shelves that could reveal and conceal themselves in my wall. I just had to pull my lamp five times, snap my fingers and wait. The shelves would then extend outwards.

I had to hide them so my mom, Esperanza, couldn't see my cool stuff. She always stressed about me burning my fingers, messing up stuff, setting my room on fire et cetera.

I selected some tools from my shelves and began hammering on some iron. My friends always somehow brought me _huge _scraps of the stuff, I don't know how, but they did anyway. I used a chisel to carve my metal into the shape I needed.

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

"Ready for school, dear?" my mom called. "Don't take too long!"

"Yes, Mom!" I yelled. "I've got everything here." I stuffed my newly made iron wings, shrunk to the form of a tablet, into my bag. I was shaking with excitement. Today might be the best day of my life!

I rushed off to Goode High, my heart racing.

During the morning free period, I took this as a chance to do my thing. Calypso was nearby, chatting with her friends Hecate, Circe and Medea. **(AN: FYI, in the Greek myths, these were some sorceresses that should have been best friends) **I knew that Calypso would eventually ditch them and head to the library.

Sure enough, she was walking off a moment later, her caramel-brown hair flowing in the air. Oh, great. Leo, stop staring.

I pulled out my wing pack and attached it to my back. I quickly swung my bag onto my shoulders to cover it. Then, I dashed after Calypso.

Once we were alone in the same corridor, I activated the wings. As I had designed them, they sprung outwards and unfolded. Hopefully, the rockets in them were fully functional.

"Calypso!" I shouted. I really wanted to make this short, to avoid people seeing this. But apparently Jason had tried some really far tactics to win Piper's heart, and it'd worked out okay for him.

She turned, clearly annoyed. "Valdez, will you just leave me alone?" She looked really cute when she was frustrated.

"Just a chance?" I pleaded. "A date?"

She snorted. "You wish."

My wings flapped, and propelled me into the air. "I'll keep trying, Calypso."

She looked shocked at my contraption. _Yay... _I thought. _Relationship coming up._ I flew higher up, until I was barely an inch below the ceiling.

She studied the wings. Then, she dashed off as fast as lightning. Come on!

My wings suddenly started to spark. I panicked, naturally. Suddenly, they burst into pieces of metal! I tumbled down and collapsed on the floor, groaning and heaving, partially because of the fall, partially because of my broken heart.

But I couldn't let Calypso go. I collected myself, left the iron behind, and chased after her.

**Calypso POV**

I'd judged Leo Valdez wrongly this whole time. When he spread his iron wings and ascended to the ceiling, he looked like an angel from heaven.

And he had the skills of a mechanic, I knew that. As I ran away, I couldn't help but think, _This guy could actually be a good boyfriend. _And as far as I knew, no other girl had eyes for him. I didn't just look for handsome guys. I searched for _skilful _guys.

But nevertheless, he was quite cute (in the scrawny, scruffy way). I sprinted in the direction of the library as I heard a crash behind me. What?

I turned and slid behind a pillar to hide. Leo was struggling to get up, his wings now scraps of metal on the marble floor, and his face looking miserable.

I was struck with a sense of pity. He had done everything to try and get me to love him. He'd bought me a mango drink (which I threw in the bin immediately), helped me out a bit in Ancient Greek class, even now building his wings - I just hadn't treated him fairly.

So I watched as he wailed, "Calypso, why?" He got to his feet and started to run in the direction of the library, but I came forward and stopped him.

"Come with me," I said. He looked surprised.

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

We were standing at a deserted corridor. Leo was clutching his ribs, which were bruised from falling from that height.

As soon as he looked up, I leaned close and kissed him. I felt his hand grip tightly onto my waist. Now, although being someone who'd never had a boyfriend, I did know a thing or two about love. This definitely was a starting sign of our relationship.

Leo's face, naturally, was smeared with grime from working, and after we let go, some of it got onto my face, but I didn't care. Leo could be the only guy who would heal my heart.

"That was... wow," he gasped. "Amazing."

I smirked. First kiss, and the guy already starts swooning. I grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go on our romantic first date."

**Jason POV**"Hey, man, chill!" I tried to calm Percy down. "Piper can help you out."

He threw his hands in the air frustratedly. "None of her advice is working! I try, try, every day... but Annabeth seems to know."

"And she doesn't flat-out reject you?" I ventured. "That could be a good sign." But my friend didn't look convinced. His sea green eyes were wild with despair.

"Hey, hey," I said soothingly. "It took me a while to seduce Piper. Who knows? Maybe she likes you back."

"Seduce?" came the unmistakable voice of my girlfriend. "Hey, it was a mutual feeling of love. I wouldn't have been your girlfriend if I didn't like you."

"Which part about me did you like?" I asked her.

"The intelligence and discipline," Piper replied. "And also the good looks." I grinned and she pecked me on the cheek.

"See, Percy?" I told Percy. "She might like you, you definitely have the intelligence and handsomeness." He shrugged indifferently.

"Come to think of it," Piper mused. "Annabeth _has _been telling me that she doesn't know how to confess her love to a _certain somebody._"

Percy shot to his feet. "Who is it? Who?"

"Luke Castellan," my girlfriend replied. "At any rate, I gave her all the help she needed. He'll be with her in a few days, I expect."

"Nooooo!" wailed Percy. "Of course it had to be Luke! He's the biggest bully. Always sending Sloan and gang to try and get me."

"Really?" a nearby person asked. I turned to see my awesome sister Thalia, who loved to bully the bullies.

"I can go kick his ass for you," she offered. "No service charge, and you can get Annabeth." Percy's face brightened.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. "You would do that for me?"

"Sure," my sister replied. "If you don't mind, I'm off to get him killed."

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**"Don't worry," Piper advised Percy as we three walked in the direction of the library, hoping to find Annabeth for Percy to tangle with. "Just stay calm and ask her out."

"You make it sound so easy..." my best friend grumbled. "It won't be, given my luck."

All of a sudden, Leo came running our direction, screaming, "Guys! I got a date! _I got a date!_ Piper glared at him.

"Leo!" she cried. "Can't you see Percy is in a state of anxiety here? He needs to ask Annabeth out!"

Leo nodded understandingly. "I got you. But, you know, I think Calypso and I should come along and, you know, watch the show."

"Calypso?" I asked incredulously.

**Chapter end! Hope it was worth the wait, high chance of me doing Percabeth next. Once again, review and favourite, please! Peace out!**


	3. Percy Confesses

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THE BELONG TO UNCLE RICK.**

***AN: Author's Note**

**I'm on a story streak right now. Just finished Chapter 2 hours ago, and I really want to get this published too. So, in this chapter, we'll be introducing Percabeth (my favourite ship) and it'll be great. I've adored the ship since I started reading the first series, so I'ma try to make it really good. Enjoy!**

**-Undetermined**

**Annabeth POV**

I sure hoped Piper had told Percy that I'm crushing on Luke. Truthfully, I never liked Luke. He may be handsome - that I agree - but I don't just fall for looks. Luke was a barbaric, arrogant bully who teased and bullied my real crush, Percy Jackson.

Percy was always so kind to his friends. He would bring us some blue cookies (why they were blue, I have no idea) every day, fresh from home, and take his last. If there were only enough for us, he would just shrug off the matter like, _You can have them. It's fine._Which was exactly what I loved about him. Along with that, he liked to joke around, cheering me up when I felt depressed.

I was reading my revision textbooks, studying for the upcoming examinations, and I still hadn't revised Ancient Greek and Biology! This was a disaster. Percy... well, Percy's presence always helped me concentrate.

I'd asked Piper to go around to where Percy and Jason usually sat, to round them up to the library, so I hoped my friend was up to the task. She had been gone for quite some time.

Sure enough, after twenty minutes of waiting, I got a ring on my phone. It was Piper.

"Hey, Annabeth," she reported. "We're coming. Percy's really anxious to confess, you should know this." I smiled slightly.

"Okay," I replied. "I'm waiting."

So Percy really _had _cared about me. I always knew that he had harboured particularly special feelings for me.

I heard the library doors swing open. I waited, waited...

Percy strode over to me and sat by my side.

"Wise Girl," he whispered in my ear. "Come with me." So I stood and followed him out of the library.

He led me to the school garden. It wasn't actually the best spot I'd expected for a confession, but you know, for Percy, I would take anything.

Instead of pulling out a bonquet of flowers from behind his back, like any prepared guy would have, he fished out a remote from his pocket. Really anti-climatic.

However, as he pressed a button on the remote, the world around us dissolved. The surroundings transformed into a moonlit night, and we were standing on a bridge that was lifted above the vast ocean.

"Annabeth," Percy said grimly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was too stunned to speak. This was _much _more than I had expected. I finally stammered, "Y-Yes, I will."

Percy pulled me close.

**Hazel POV**** (Finally Hazel!)**

I've done some crazy things in my time. I've tamed a horse and named it Arion all by myself without getting hurt, I've smacked a random flirtatious idiot with my bag, but I've never done anything as insane as trying to flirt with Frank.

This was worse than taming Arion. The beautiful white stallion had bucked multiple times, tried to kick me hard, but I didn't give up. I continuously tried, until Arion let me saddle him properly.

But winning Frank's heart was a completely different thing. I sought out my mutual friend Leo, mechanics expert, and all he said was, "Hazel, Hazel, Hazel. Just chill! You can't exactly build machines like I can. You don't have good looks like me - " I burst into a fit of coughs - "and you also can't really flirt well. My advice: don't listen to Piper. The only guy she successfully managed to help was Percy, and after that, I had to spend a thousand dollars' worth of stuff to build a teleporting machine for the confession part. Forget Piper!"

I shook my head, confused. "Confession? Teleporting machine?" But Leo already dashed off. I knew he'd just gotten a girlfriend, and I _really _wanted to get a boyfriend too, like Annabeth and Piper. I could see it made them happier, easier.

I headed for Frank. If I wanted to flirt, I might as well do it fast. If he rejected, I would move on. I wouldn't just keep harping on the same event.

"Hey." I tried for my best _super chill _voice. "I wanted to ask you something."

Frank turned and saw me. His face scrunched in a panda-ish sort of way. He started, "You know, I really - "

"I really like you," I said at the same time. His eye ticked.

"Not so fast," Frank replied. "_I really think you're getting annoying."_ With that, he slammed the classroom door in my face.

Well, at least I tried. Actually, maybe I should try again... only when I was ready.

**Frank POV**

So that Hazel girl just randomly came up to me and confessed her attraction to me. Okay, whatever. And she thinks I would actually _like her back_, after all her crazy following of me? Nah, not a chance.

We weren't even friends! I'd say we're just acquaintances. But definitely, Hazel Levesque was kind of cute... her brilliant golden eyes unsettled me, though. I owed her an apology.

After Chemistry class, I walked in the direction of her classroom, where she would hopefully be just exiting.

Sure enough, I spotted her walking along with her friend Piper.

"Hey, Hazel!" I shouted, jogging towards them. People started to eye me curiously.

Hazel turned, and I only started to see how hot she was. Her curly brown hair was swept to one side and her dark skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. How did no one ask her out already?

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

I tried to calm my nerves. I'd never asked a girl out before. Still, Leo told me it couldn't be that bad. I tried my best.

"Sorry about just now," I apologised. "I was in a bad mood. I had to stop six cases of bullying." Which was true, of course, they had really gotten me into a bad temper.

Hazel sighed. I knew she couldn't stay mad at me. She bundled her hair into a ponytail and grumbled, "Fine."

"And, I wanted to tell you..." I started to get _really _nervous. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Piper edging away slowly. "I really like you."

We threw ourselves at each other and our lips collided.

**Percy POV**

"I hadn't really asked Luke out," Annabeth said, smirking at the stunned expression on my face. "It was just a trick to come and get you earlier."

I grinned. "You're full of tricks, Wise Girl." And of course, Piper confirmed that she knew all of this, just hadn't revealed it to me.

"So..." I slid my homework across the table to Annabeth. "Any help?"

She read the questions for a while, then looked up. "Ancient Greek? Really, Seaweed Brain, you could do mpre studying on this subject. You're overworking yourself on the other subjects!"

I sighed. Annabeth could split her time _perfectly _on Ancient Greek, Architecture, Advanced Science and Chemistry. Plus, her lessons weren't even coordinated with mine - she attended Architecture while I had Biology.

"I could arrange my subjects for your sake," Annabeth said suddenly, snapping me out of my reverie. Again, she'd somehow read my thoughts.

"How do you _do _that?" I asked. "You always know what I'm thinking."

She smiled. "I know you."

_And you like me anyway?_ I thought. **(AN: Sound familiar?)**

"I'll just rearrange next term," she decided. "I like my current schedule, but we can work things out later on."

Then she went back to helping me out with my Ancient Greek.

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

Annabeth and I were soon an object. We were shipped as Percabeth by other students at school, but we didn't let anything stop us when it came to sharing kisses or enjoying time together.

"Nice," Piper grinned as she sat next to me on a bench. Annabeth was off at Advanced Science while I had my free period.

"What?" I asked. Piper had a suspiciously weird smirk on her face.

"Well, truth is," she said uncomfortably. "Luke actually _does _like Annabeth. He had a crush on her since elementary school."

"They were in the same elementary school?" I was stunned. Luke and Annabeth were _completely _different people! Their school definitely didn't know how to bring up Luke.

"Yeah," Piper said. "And - " We caught sight of Hazel and Frank dashing past, Hazel giggling as pulled her along. _Ummmm..._

"And what?" I questioned, anxious to get back to topic.

Piper shrugged. "They were a happy couple for their first month. Then... well, Annabeth found out what Luke did to other children, and dumped him."

I winced. "The Annabeth I know wouldn't date Luke."

"Well!" Piper said cheerfully. "The past is the past. We should probably get going to Ancient Greek."

**Well, that's it!!! Hope y'all enjoyed this new chapter, took some time to write, but at least we have it here. Make sure to favourite, follow, and review please! **


	4. The Swim Team

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO UNCLE RICK.**

***AN: Author's Note**

**Woohoo! Chapter Four. Sorry if the plot is getting less and less entertaining - I'm busy with school. I've tried to plan out my time well and get these chapters written in the best I can do. So please read this chapter and enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV**

It was so _boring _sitting in Advanced Science. I would much rather spend time with Percy, instead of having to listen to Mrs Othwa rattle on and on about dumb concepts that I already knew.

The bell _finally _rang! Time to switch classes. I grabbed my books and stuffed them into my bag. Inside, there was also a small mechanical orb. Leo had given it to me saying, _Use it only when you have to__. It's a weapon._ When would I need it?

I didn't see why I would need to use a dangerous item in school, because 1) it's against the rules. 2) I just don't like hitting people. It isn't my nature.

As I left the classroom, I kept clutching the orb, wondering if I needed it any time soon. Could Leo predict the future? Was I going to get ambushed?

I heard a yell. The sound of smacking drove me into a state of curiousity. I headed to the source of the noise and found Luke Castellan, my old boyfriend and bully in this school, using his bag to beat Percy up.

"No!" I screamed. Percy's eyes widened as he caught sight of me.

"Annabeth, n - " he started, but Luke's bag slammed into his jaw and he cried out. I immediately held out the orb Leo had given me, pressing the blue button.

Immediately, a swirl of light started to drag Luke away. He kicked and pummeled the air, but to no avail. He got sucked somewhere out of existence. **(AN: Sorry if you don't like sci-fi...)**

I rushed to Percy's side. He was bruised badly.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" I asked furiously, cupping his face in my hands and kissing him.

"Got ambushed," he panted. "Luke just came from nowhere."

I made sure he could stand and supported him all the way to the sickbay. There, Ms Dero, the nurse, cooed and cried about the injuries he'd sustained, blah blah blah.

"You're about to join the swim team and you get into incidents like _this?"_ she grumbled. "Jackson, please avoid getting hurt!"

I raised a hand. "He's joining the swim team?"

Percy frowned. "I wasn't going to tell you yet." I leapt out of the visitors' seat and placed my hands on his neck, ready to strangle him. My boyfriend raised his hands in surrender. "I... was going to - tell - you - later!" I let go and he lay on the bed, coughing violently.

"Just because you're already injured, Percy Jackson," I growled. "I'll let you live. But if you ever - "

"I know, consider me warned," he smiled weakly. "But where'd you get that device? I _know _you couldn't have made that." I felt hurt. Percy didn't believe that I could craft such a powerful weapon - I couldn't help but take a little offence.

Still, I would forgive him for that. "Leo made it," I admitted. "Somehow he knew that I'd need to fight someone."

Percy shrugged. "Maybe he overheard them discussing their evil plans? I was walking by and they were literally arguing about who should finish me off."

Ms Dero rushed over. "You've been here for almost an hour, young lady!" she shrieked. "Get out and back to lessons!" Under her withering glare, I kissed Percy on the forehead and made my way off.

**Percy POV**

Getting hurt really sucked.

So, brief recount: I overhear Luke and gang plotting my doom; twenty minutes later my ass gets kicked by them, and I end up in the sickbay.

You'd think this would allow me to skip lessons for the day, right?

Nah. Not at all.

Every hour, my teachers would come to my sickbed and start teaching me what the other kids had learnt. And of course, most importantly, during free periods, my amazing girlfriend Annabeth would visit and chit-chat. (It was _so _boring in there.)

Finally, at the end of school, I was dismissed back home. Sally Jackson, my _super _worrying mom, naturally cooed all over me when she saw my bruises.

"My baby! Oh no!" she wailed. "What did you do to yourself?" I had to pacify her by saying that Luke had been apprehended, along with the rest of his gang, and no one would be in harm's way anymore.

"What I'm curious about," my mother started. "Is _why didn't you defend yourself?"_ Oh no. Not this again. As if I hadn't been bashed in enough by Annabeth.

"Mom," I sighed exasperatedly. "They ambushed me. We've been over this!" She finally calmed down enough to make me my favourite blue pancakes, but she still muttered about school security being blind and turning a blind eye for months.

As I munched on my pancakes, I thought about Annabeth's look of hurt in her eyes earlier, the tears starting to brim, when I said she wasn't capable of making the extraordinary remote. She didn't deserve it. I was such a jerk.

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

The next day, at swimming practice, my team was gathered at the swimming stadium, where our coach, Gleeson Hedge, was giving us a pep talk.

"This may not be the competition, kids," he said, waving around his baseball bat like a maniac. "But imagine that it is. Try to win. If our team doesn't win the nationals this year, we're done. That jerk Christopher Arlope will shut down this team and ruin us."

I couldn't bear to let the team get closed. Even though I'd just joined, swimming was my passion. Competing was the only way to put it to good use.

"Coach?" I asked, once the others had walked off to the lanes. "I have a question."

He turned, his eyes narrowed. "Yeah, kid?"

"Can Annabeth and my friends come over to the competition?"

The coach snorted. "As long as you let them, kid. Now shoo, go train! You'll need it." Grinning, I sprinted over to the pool, where my teammates were grumbling about how slow I was, pulled off my shirt and dived into the water with hardly a ripple.

Tyson, one of my good friends in the team, was a fast swimmer. But, if I do say so myself, not as fast as me. I did a freestyle all the way to the end, and made it first. Tyson touched the wall barely a second later.

"Dang," he remarked. "You're really fast, Perce."

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

Three hours later, I exited the showers, my hair soaking wet. A strange guy with crutches was leaning on his two poles, chatting with an amber-haired, green-eyed girl. The girl was attractive, but not as pretty as Annabeth, in my opinion.

When Crutches saw me, he gaped. "Isn't that the - the - Percy Jackson?"

How did he know me? I had no idea.

"I'm Grover Underwood!" he introduced himself. "And this is my girlfriend, Juniper." I shook both their hands, and asked, "You guys know me?"

Grover nodded ecstatically. "You're famous for being the boyfriend of a beautiful brainiac - ow!" That was because Juniper slapped him.

"I mean ugly brainiac," my new friend said hurriedly. "And also, it's been said you swim faster than Tyson - and Tyson won us _three _medals from competitions this year."

Juniper nodded curtly. "Tyson actually _looks good, _you know..." She shot her boyfriend a quick, stern glare. "But since you're apparently faster than him, I want to see you swim."

"Sure," I replied. "Just come visit me on Friday."

I walked off, leaving Grover almost jumping with excitement, Juniper angrily yelling at him for 'treachery' and 'betrayal'. I felt a surge of pity for Grover. I sure knew how fierce _certain _girlfriends could be.

**Hazel POV**

We sat waiting in the swimming stadium. Frank and I had been here since eight a.m., and Annabeth had just arrived here a few minutes ago, but there was still half an hour until the competition started.

As a shirtless Percy was doing stretches and chatting with friends, I could see a gaggle of girls nearby gazing dreamily at his six-pack. _Girls these days._ The nerve!

Percy was off-limits - this was an unspoken rule. Anyone who flirted would find themselves face to face with Annabeth, and next moment they'd be running off sobbing.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the principal, Mr Arlope, announced. "Students from Ivil High School and Primeworth High School, are you ready?" **(AN: All fake schools I made up) **Loud cheers from Ivil and Primeworth. I hadn't seen any of the guys from the other schools swim before, but from what Percy told me, they were formidable opponents.

The first two guys from Ivil stepped forward. Beside me, Frank clutched my hand tightly, as though he knew somebody there.

"It's him," he whispered. "Garius Kum."

Garius Kum was a popular YouTube guy who swam so fast that nobody could overtake him. He'd had fifty-six girlfriends in the past, all of whom didn't seem to care about how arrogant he was.

I spotted him eyeing Piper, who was chatting with Jason. Then he saw Annabeth, and a look of determination spread across his face.

At Garius's side stood his friend, Millicent Flor, who appeared _sometimes _on Garius's YouTube videos.

"Students from Primeworth," Mr Arlope called. "Are you ready?"

Two students from Primeworth came forward, both already shirtless.

"Errol Hemulus of Primeworth!" Mr Arlope cried. "And Theodore Roulu of Primeworth." Errol flexed and (I swear, he farted too) grinmed at the crowd, while Theodore just walked around in circles. Primeworth students weren't the brightest.

The students bent down at the pool, and when the principal counted, "On your mark... three... two... one..."

The whistle blew.

**Here ends the chapter! The competition will take place in Chapter Five, so make sure to be on a lookout over the next week or so! I hope you enjoyed, please RR. Peace out, readers!**


	5. Competition and Darkness

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT SOME). THEY BELONG TO UNCLE RICK.**

***AN: Author's Note**

**Ahhhhh. The beginning of a new chapter is always a pain for me. Seriously, why do I do these start notes? Oh yeah! 'Cause I want this story to be user friendly and everything. Yeah. Anyway, for that cliffhanger at the end of last chapter, this one should be entertaining enough. Swimming competition!** **Enjoy the chapter!**

**-Undetermined**

**Piper POV**

Jason and I _literally _brought popcorn to the competition, to make things like a movie. You know, with that cool cinematic effect? Nothing can be better than eating buttery popcorn in a swimming stadium with your boyfriend, while watching a friend compete, _obviously._

Jason leaned closer to me. "You know," he whispered. "That guy staring at you and you staring back at him - I'm getting suspicious, Piper McLean."

I slapped his arm lightly. "Shut up." Of course, I knew he was referring to the handsome Garius, who was staring at Annabeth with such interest that he forgot to flex his biceps every now and then.

"Garius really likes Annabeth, I can tell," I told Jason. "We'd better make sure he doesn't get a hold of her and break Percy's heart."

Percy was already eyeing Garius warily, and Annabeth paid no attention to her admirer, while completely focusing on Percy's six-pack. _So _adorable. Percabeth was an amazing ship. **(AN: It _is, _okay? My favourite ship is Percabeth. It's cool. Original.)**

"On your mark!" cried Mr Arlope, jolting me out of my focus on the couple. "Three... two... one... START!" Coach Hedge blew the whistle from the spectator stands.

Percy leaped into the pool faster than any of the others. Tyson cheered, "Go, Percy!" before he, too, dived in, following Percy.

Jason's brilliant blue eyes glinted with excitement. "I'm worried about these results," he confided. "Perce may get a head start, but I've seen Garius's swimming competitions on YouTube - he's much faster than Percy."

So he was right. Garius immediately caught up to Percy and even strayed ahead. Percy clwas panicked, I could tell. But he couldn't give up. I could hear him howling in determination all the way from the top seat.

Somehow, Percy managed to swim ahead. I thought, _Come on, Percy. Don't disappoint us._ He was struggling with keeping his energy up. Suddenly, he started to slow down, becoming the last so far.

Then he met our eyes.

Percy nodded. Then he dipped his head underwater and continued.

Gradually, as the competitors made their way to the end of the lanes, Percy caught up steadily. He propelled himself through the water, touching the wall and bouncing off again, for another lap.

"Come on, Jackson!" roared Hedge. "You can do this!"

"You got this, Perce!" hollered Grover, our new friend. His girlfriend Juniper was waving a sign that read _Percy is the Best! =)_ . Such spirit. I admired them, really.

Soon, Percy neared the end. He purposely slowed for a milisecond, as if taunting Garius and the others: _You wanna win, huh? No._ He sped towards the finish and touched the wall.

For a moment, the stadium was a deadly silence.

Then cheers broke the air. Jason pumped his fists in the air, screaming, "PERCY, YOU'RE THE BEST!" Annabeth leaped from her seat - literally jumped all the way down - rolled, and landed in front of Percy. She gave him a long, hard kiss and he promptly collapsed in her arms. Garius looked extremely jealous.

"Kisd needs help!" Coach Hedge sprinted over and forced some Gatorade into Percy's mouth. Me, Jason and the rest of Percy's friends all gathered around. I felt Percy's forehead - it was hot. And I don't mean, like - never mind.

Percy's eyes fluttered open. Annabeth kissed him again, hugging him tight.

"Percy!" she cried. "What happened?"

He looked weary. "Got real tired," he muttered almost inaudibly. "Had to use a lot of my energy." Coach Hedge glared down at him.

"What did I tell you, kid?" he growled. "Always reserve your energy for the end, when the others are tired and you'll need it most!" Percy started to smile. No doubt, he found it ridiculous that he was getting scolded by a man shorter than him.

But Hedge was glad they'd won. He grudgingly praised Percy for his efforts and darted off, murmuring about his pregnant wife.

_Pregnant wife?_ That would have to wait. I heard a new student was coming, and I wanted to give her a warm welcome.

**Reyna POV**

I was a new student to Goode High, having just arrived at the school after their swimming competition. Clearly, Goode had won, because the competitors from Ivil and Primeworth were all walking to their respective buses grouchily, grumbling all the way.

I met a nice girl already. She showed me around the school, introduced me to the principal and teachers, and even helped me back to my dormitory.

Her name was Piper McLean, the daughter of a movie star I knew all too well - Tristan McLean, famous actor of _The King of Sparta_ and _Jake Steel: Signed in Blood. _Even though her dad was famous, Piper didn't seem too proud about it. She and I understood each other's strengths and weaknesses, and became friends quickly.

What I understood is that Piper dated a hot guy called Jason Grace, whom I had a crush on for my first few hours here, but I wanted to respect Piper's willingness to help me. I wasn't going to steal her guy, I would find someone who was single and had all the qualities I wanted.

I'd been noticing a guy hanging around school, chatting with another guy. They held hands and when they weren't together, Guy #1 would just disappear. _Poof._

I don't know how he did it, but whenever he stepped into shadows, he blended in completely. Must've been good for hide and seek.

Still, I could sense that the two were closer than just friends. Holding hands wasn't a very bromantic thing to do, and I knew all kinds of guys for years.

One thing I was sure of: I did _not _want to date Shadow Boy. Whatever he did with his blending, it was creepy. And I heard that his sister, Bianca, had once gotten into trouble with lions, and Shadow Boy had chased them all off. Honestly, it was completely possible.

On Tuesday, Piper introduced me to her friends - Jason Grace (the hot guy from earlier), Percy Jackson (another hot guy), Annabeth Chase (smartest girl in our year, dating Percy), Hazel Levesque (golden eyes - pretty cool), Frank Zhang (in my opinion, a super clumsy dude), Leo Valdez (always building and tinkering on machines), and Calypso (why does she only have one name?).

These were some decent people, and I became their friends from then on. Though, I still couldn't peel my mind off from that Shadow Boy I'd been seeing...

**Nico POV**

People often look at me like, _That's the boyfriend of the son of a doctor?_ Sure, I was. And if you're wondering why I was happy with a _boy, _I didn't deal well with girls. Boys were better.

I sometimes just completely blended in with the shadows around me. I'd come to love darkness - it was the only place with real peace and quiet, no noise of the crowd of students around me.

With Will around me, I felt more _welcome _in the environment of fellow students. I even met Percy Jackson, a handsome young teen I'd come to admire.

Percy had _all _the qualities I looked up to, like social interaction, care for others, selflessness... regardless to say, I had a crush on him before I started dating Will.

Will was fine, of course. He always brought a med kit around with him, just in case someone got hurt and needed plasters or bandages. He carried a doctor's prescription list for all kinds of sicknesses, so he was a great help to the Ms Dero at the sickbay.

But still... I sensed a girl always staring at me.

I'd never gotten such attention from a girl since my sister Bianca died years ago. Now I still mourned the loss of my loving sister, who always cared about me and protected me.

I never liked talking about how she died. She basically tried to protect me from some gangsters, got held and knifepoint, and to save me from getting beaten up, she'd chosen death. I then hid away from others since then, not believing that I could stand in the light while others like bullies did.

But this girl... she wasn't a bully or a gangster. I thought she was just curious about me, or my liking of the dark. Which was, of course, the case.

One day she stepped forward and extended a hand. "Reyna Avila," she said firmly. "Pleased to meet you."

Interested, I grasped her hand tightly.

"You've been following me," I said. "Why?" Reyna's eyes widened with shock.

"How?" she gasped. "You didn't even turn once!"

"I've adapted to the darkness long enough to know if someone is staring at me," I replied sternly. "Now, why are you following me around and eavesdropping in private conversations between me and my boyfriend?"

Reyna didn't seem the least shocked that I had a boyfriend (probably because she'd been _staring at me, cough_). She stroked her chin. "Come."


	6. Mr Dionysus

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT SOME).THEY BELONG TO UNCLE RICK.**

***AN: Author's Note**

**Welcome back for a new and fresh chapter of the story. I've actually been thinking of adding 'Year One' to the title, so it'd be _Goode High: Year One_. But yeah, that'll be for later. So, this chapter introduces our good ol' friend Mr D aka Dionysus, the amazing god of wine. His arrogant and lazy personality will definitely be a plus here, and he'll be super unfair to our beloved main characters. Enjoy!**

**-Undetermined**

**Jason POV**

I woke up panting. I'd just had the most _terrifying _dream of a cuckoo transforming into a goddess who zapped me into a snail and stomped on me - the last thing I saw was the sole of her shoe.

I knew that I'd dreamt about Hera, queen of the gods in Greek mythology. At that point, I guessed that I'd overworked myself on Greek revision, while neglecting other subjects (complete opposite of Percy - he studied everything _but _Greek).

On my nightstand, I had a framed photo of my beautiful Piper smiling at the camera. Her multicoloured eyes twinkled with mischief as she reached her hand to stretch out and cover the camera. I'd taken a shot, and she'd snatched my camera away, fussing about her makeup and cosmetics.

Perhaps I should flash back to the day I met Piper.

I'd been a clueless freshman at my old school, Wilderness. Piper was my age, and we got along as friends, together with Leo, quite fine. Then Piper started to flirt, and... well, let me just say, if a hot girl like her asks you out, who can refuse?

We'd shared our first kiss under the stars on the school rooftop. There had been a shooting star, and we prayed that we would stay together forever. Our wish had come true, at least until now, for five years.

Of course, Percy and Annabeth had only just started dating a _month _ago, but Piper and I were one of the most lasting couples one could find in Goode. Piper knew a _lot _about love tips, flirting tricks, etc., so she helped out others seeking advice on crushes and stuff. If they were seeking out advice on winning _her_ love, well... that boy would find themselves under my stern gaze.

Piper and I had even celebrated my birthday quite wonderfully last year, just the two of us. Piper had somehow baked a birthday cake for me all by herself, and it had these words sprinkled on it: _Happy sixteenth, Jason! Just don't forget: I'm your special girl :)_. I loved her for that - she actually cared for me.

We loved to hang out during free periods; unlike Annabeth and Percy, we had arranged our schedules with the _same _subjects at the _same _time, giving us time to chit-chat while boys and girls drooled at us alike (apparently from our good looks).

Drew Tanaka - probably the girl I hated most. She had a fake side of her, where she would act kind and angelic, trying to flirt with boys, while she actually was a bitch inside. She'd dumped so many good guys and made them miserable, and was now dating Luke Castellan, worst bully in school. Perfect pairing: Drew, using good looks to charm boys and make their lives miserable; Luke, the bully who looked so handsome that all girls (except smart ones) were convinced he wasn't a bully.

Piper, meanwhile, helped out those sad boys with their love lives. She told them that Drew was an absolute idiot and deserved no place in this school, and they should spread the word that no one should date her, making _her _life worse.

One afternoon during a free period, Piper sat next to me on a lunch bench. She tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" I asked, my mouth stuffed with rice.

"You know Percy and Annabeth have been disappearing lately?" she said. "And guess what I saw them doing just now in an empty classroom..."

I choked out the words," Wait - eat -" and gulped down my rice, sure that I would puke it all out soon. "Okay, what?"

"They were kissing _really _long," Piper giggled. "They looked like they were eating each other's faces, they were so close together." I nodded ecstatically.

"That's great!" I gasped. "Then they can get even closer, as in, emotionally, and then they get married, have kids..." The look in my eyes was clearly more dreamy than I wanted.

My girlfriend poked me hard in the ribs, causing me to cry out in surprise. She glared at me sternly, her multicoloured eyes murderous.

"Jason Grace," she said in her best strict-teacher voice. "Don't you dare think about the future of Percabeth before you plan _ours."_ As if to emphasise her point, she zapped me another time in the stomach.

**Annabeth POV**

"Come on!" Percy pulled my arm. I expected some uber-cool surprise, considering the stage of our relationship we were at, but he just led me into an empty classroom. No banners hanging from the walls. No cracklers.

"Uh, Seaweed Brain...?" Before I could say more, he pulled me into a kiss.

My brain cells all combusted, and I immediately knew that no party would be as good as this. I felt my lips tingling and my heart was palpitating madly against my ribs. His tongue was in my mouth and I'd never felt closer to anyone than Percy, not even my dad.

He pulled away and I gasped for air.

"Annabeth Chase," he announced. "I love you." I threw my arms around him.

"Well, well, well!" someone sneered from behind us. "

We turned and found ourselves face to face with Mr D.

**Leo POV**

Mr D.

The new amazing vice-principal had nothing good, and a day into is work, I've already heard he's delaying paperwork up there in the office.

Mr Arlope wasn't happy with the arrangement, but the school was quite desperately in need of money, and Mr D's family was rich, so... Mr D promised that he would support the school with five million dollars a month, and we haven't seen that yet.

Calypso told me that Mr D had caught Percy and Annabeth kissing for _five minutes _in an empty classroom (Hey, that's way too long! Were the two inhaling each other's faces?) and sentenced them to do weedplucking duty in the garden. Not fair at all for my bae Percy and Annabeth!

"I don't think Mr D will honour his promise to the school," Calypso told me during lunch.

I laughed. "As if I couldn't have guessed. Have you seen the dude? He plays and drinks too much. He spends _millions _on gambling."

Calypso leaned on my shoulder. "And..." She pulled out a small picture of us on our first date: me grinning madly at the camera, Calypso holding up a clump of soil that had a hyacinth in it. "I was thinking about... you know, Percy and Annabeth in that classroom."

What _would _she be thinking of? I mean, Percy and Annabeth kissing for a long time... oh. Oh.

"You want to do that too," I guessed. Judging from her dreamy look, I'd gotten the answer right.

"I want some freedom around here," she murmured. "Like growing plants."

I nodded. "One day I'll make it all come true - a home for all of us, all our friends."

Calypso laughed sweetly. "Leo, can you really do that? I _have _seen you make gigantic metallic chicken wings before, but... I highly doubt you can make a mansion." My face burned. She was talking about the iron wings I'd used to flirt with her: my winning tactic.

I know what you're thinking: _How did you attract a girl with shiny flappers?_ It wasn't as simple as that. I spent five evenings hammering and crafting them, making sure they were steady, and finally using them to soar after Calypso at top speed, eventually getting her to love me.

We had many things in common, of course. Planting wasn't really my thing, but Calypso convinced me to do it (it took a few kisses and romsntic picnics). I hated vegetables, but Calypso also got me to eat them. She really had an effect on me. My mom, Esperanza, approved of my relationship with this hot girl.

But we both liked machines. They seemed easier to understand than humans, and sometimes, when we talked about robots, automatons, etc., we would share the best moments.

Eh. We were different, but similar as well, in some aspects.

**Percy POV**

Plucking weeds really sucked.

I mean, come on! The stupid school had such tight restrictions and rules. One moment, I kiss Annabeth, what happens? Mr D appears from nowhere, catches us, and sends us out here to the garden to pluck weeds. _Unfair._

Annabeth _loved _nature, though. As I did all the plucking of weeds, she held out small seeds to birds, fed squirrels acorns, stuff like that.

For sone reason, next moment, I heard Mr D yelling loudly, and Calypso and Leo stumbled out of the main building.

"What happened?" I asked as they jogged over.

"Mr D's gone mad." Leo shivered. "We just shared a short kiss and he kicked us out to pluck weeds. So unfair!"

Unfair was an understatement. Mr D was biased. He let all the wealthy off the hook, leaving us, the standard-living people, to fend for ourselves. He accepted all donations, but they didn't seem to help much to the school. He was _definitely _using the money on gambling.

Alas, what could we do? Mr D would _love _to get the chance to snipe at us. Just another typical week at Goode.

**Hope you enjoyed the introduction of Mr D! He's as unfair as ever, I plan to make Will dump Nico and date another girl next chapter, allowing Nico to date Reyna (what I've always wanted!), but Solangelo will still remain as friends. Please RR, thanks!**


	7. Will and Nico Break Up

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT SOME).THEY BELONG TO UNCLE RICK.**

***AN: Author's Note**

**Here is where all my dear readers leave my story like, _Hey, that's not cool, kid! How could you crash Solangelo like that? _Yes, yes, I understand loads of you love Solangelo. But really, I like Reynico better, don't you think? No? Okay, I guess, bye. Just I'll just write a monotone. *Scribbles down story frantically with a pencil* Enjoy, myself!**

**-Undetermined**

**Will POV**

My amazing boyfriend, Nico di Angelo, followed this girl somewhere. Not being sensitive or anything, but this kinda triggered me. Come on, Nico! You ditch your boyfriend for a weird new girl? That's just low.

Still, I had to trust that my boyfriend wasn't dumping me. I had no evidence to support that guess, and I would hang onto it.

But, the thing is, _I _wanted to dump Nico. I'd been seeing this _super_ hot girl around, Valentina Diaz, and I really liked her. Her appearance seemed to keep shifting, getting more and more beautiful by the second. She said that if I wanted to date her, I'd have to drop Nico. Why shouldn't I? Or maybe her beauty just befuddled my mind.

If Nico got word of this, he would probably be fuming mad. He'd shout at me for being a traitor, and I wouldn't care, as long as I got to date Valentina. I had a standing offer with her.

When Nico reappeared at lunch, I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Nico," I said tensely. "I want a breakup."

He turned, and I almost ran away screaming.

His features had become ghostly pale, and his eyes focused on me with a deathly glare like, _I hate you._ But he shook it away and said, "I knew this for ages."

"You - you did?" I stammered. I caught sight of the beautiful Valentina shooting me a coy smile, then going to lounge with her usual friends.

"The way you stare at that Valentina girl?" Nico fingered his skull necklace. "Of course I know you wanted a breakup. You know what Piper's telling me? You've crushed on Valentina since we started school, but you chose _me _instead. Why?"

I was getting very nervous. Nico could be scary when he wanted to, but _this... _the way he looked at me was like a serial murderer smiling at his victim before killing him. His voice was soft and deadly.

"I wanted a boy," I confessed. "I feared I couldn't handle girls yet, and I needed boys to keep me in state. But looking at all the others..." It was true. All of my male friends - Percy, Jason, Leo - they loved having female companions. They shared kisses, hugs, sexual love... they might even have kids in future, which wasn't what two boys could do.

Nico just nodded. "Then I suppose we part ways."

As he stood up, I grabbed his arm. "Wait!" I begged.

He gazed down at me with the same murderous look. "Yeah?"

"Can we at least remain friends?" I pleaded, giving him my best puppy eyes.

Nico bent over and gave me one last kiss on the forehead, murmuring, "Of course." Then he strode off, not even looking back. **(Sorry, Solangelo had to go. Sorry to upset y'all.)**

I glanced over to Valentina, who was smiling seductively towards me and blowing me kisses.

Well, at least, if I wanted a girlfriend, Valentina was the one.

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

I trudged over to Valentina, who immediately squealed with delight, "He's here!" and pecked me on the cheek excitedly.

"I've handled things with Nico," I grumbled. "Now?" Valentina laughed and I couldn't help but get entranced by her soft brown hair and warm, welcoming brown eyes. She was cute when she laughed.

Yep, definitely. Better than Nico.

I took her by the hand. "We need privacy." So she shooed away all her friends and we talked.

"Do we kiss?" I asked. "I haven't really dated a girl before."

Valentina laughed softly. "Yes, we do, Will. Do you want to do it or will I?" So I decided.

I leaned close and the last thing I felt was her soft lips, and soon I was just melting into my soul. I tried to pull away, but Valentina kept pushing further in as I backed off. This feeling felt... strange. Nothing like with Nico. I wanted so... much... more...

Then she stopped, and I gasped for breath. "That was amazing," I managed. Valentina smirked.

"Every boy can't handle a first kiss," she said smugly. "But I think you're doing fine." So we kissed again, this time with much more enthusiasm on my side. I wrapped my arms around Valentina, her doing the same. My first real sexual love. Ever.

**Nico POV**

I was in a _bad _mood.

Will just ditched me for... what, Valentina? Amazing work, ex-boyfriend! You just made me _very _pissed.

And he actually thought I was with Reyna? Come on! Give me a break.Though now that Will dumped me, I was keeping my eyes on my potential crush.

Reyna was beautiful in a timeless, regal way. She would've made a fine queen, perhaps the queen of Rome. She had obsidian-black eyes and glossy black hair. She had a dark history, I could tell. I'd spent my whole life reading people, and her body language was telling me a lot.

She glanced over and saw me studying her. "What?"

I shook my head nonchalantly. "Nothing." But truly, I felt myself drawn towards her. I'd never kissed a girl, except Bianca, but that'd been years ago. I really wanted to taste those soft lips...

_No, Nico. __You are _not _falling for a girl you barely know._ I had to blink to get these thoughts out of my head. Maybe I _had _developed a crush on Reyna.

"Hey Reyna?" I asked, unable to resist the urge. "Would you - "

"Like to go on a date with me?" Reyna finished, staring sternly at me with those ruthless, cold eyes. "No, Nico. I think you know it yourself. We don't even know each other that well!"

"Oh really?" I said quietly. "Really, Reyna? 'Cause I see through you. I'm the only one who _understands _your situation. After my sister died ages ago..." My voice broke. Bianca was a bitter subject. My dear, loving sister, sacrificing herself to save me from tyrants.

How could my life get worse?

Will had Valentina. Jason had Piper. Percy had Annabeth. Leo had Calypso. And I... I had nobody.

Reyna's face darkened. Then she pulled me up and punched me hard, before pecking me on the cheek and sprinting off at top speed.

I touched the spot where she'd both punched and kissed me on. My heart was racing. I'd been kissed by Reyna. My cheek burned. My mind was screaming, _Date her! Date her!_

Yes, yes, Mr Mind, I'm trying. But it would take another few weeks at most. I had to at least get advice from Piper, Miss Love Expert.

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

We were in the library.

"Your easiest solution," Piper said, stretching on her chair. "Is through me."

I frowned. "How?"

She shrugged. "I'm quite close friends with Reyna, and if you, Shadow Boy, have a crush on her, I might yet be able to convince her to date you."

"I'm not convinced." I glared daggers at Piper. "What do you mean, _might be able to?_She winked. "Just wait."

So I waited there, reading in the library/aimlessly wandering around, until five minutes before the free period ended. Then Piper burst into the room.

"Nico!" she beamed. "I've got your date settled. Reyna confided with me that you're one of the most decent boys out of all, and that she would love to date you, just she's too afraid to."

Sounded fishy, but I was willing to do anything to get Reyna as my girlfriend.

"Tomorrow, then," I decided. I would have to ask my friends for help on how they confessed to the girls. Hopefully without any teleporting/giant chicken wings.

**Reyna POV**

I'd never actually experienced love before, other than for my sister, Hylla, who was in university. She intended to work in Amazon. **(AN: See this bit of a vision here? Like in the HoO series, Hylla was the Amazon queen. Don't worry, I intend to include her in future chapters.)**

But Nico was different. He knew it himself - he and I shared the same darkness of our past, like our parents leaving us. My mother, Bellona, had left my father for no particular reason and just to protect us, my father held strong.

Meanwhile, Nico's _father _left his mother, Maria. Apparently, Maria had died in a bombing of a hotel, but Nico and his sister, Bianca, lived through it miraculously. Bianca had later on given her life to save Nico's.

I understood the pain of losing a loved one. But _seeing _them die... that must be beyond what I had ever felt. My mother, I knew, was still alive out there. I'd seen no news reports of a deceased woman called Bellona.

Piper walked up to me, nearly scaring me out of my wits.

"Hey," she said breezily, facing me. "I hear you have a crush on Nico?" I wanted to deny it, but she interrupted, "It's obviously true! I'll give you advice if you want."

_Advice. _Yes, I wanted advice.

"I like Nico, yes," I admitted. "And I want that advice."

Piper began to tell me that I should arrange a date and everything, and promised she would go check with Nico for an available time.

For the first time in my life, I was looking forward to this date.

**Hope you enjoyed! Again, really sorry to hardcore Solangelo fans, the ship split. What's done cannot be undone! (Actually it can, but that would be too complicated for me to write, and I actually _like _Reynico and [Insert WillValentina's ship here].) Thanks _so _much for all the awesome support so far in the fanfic! Please rate and review! 3**


	8. The Examinations

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT SOME).THEY BELONG TO UNCLE RICK.**

***AN: Author's Note**

**Yay! Hooray! We have Chapter Eight here. Not that long-awaited, but I realised I haven't included the exams in the story yet. Well, face it, all students have exams (well, most) and it's time for our friends at Goode to have them too. Enjoy!**

**-Undetermined**

**Calypso POV**

_Exams? _Come on, gods. Give us a break! We were distracted with love life and detention and stuff, so we didn't get to revise, etc. ...forget it. Annabeth probably encouraged Percy to revise during their dates, so the couple was probably safe.

Me and Leo? Not so much.

Annabeth was all about studies and revising work. Without her, Percy would likely be scoring badly for all his miniquizzes during lessons.

Piper hardly studied, so she convinced Jason to let her copy answers. No doubt, she was failing the test soon, or getting caught redhanded for cheating in an important test. Life's fair.

Meanwhile, Leo was working up a telepathic communication device for cheating. Attach it to your ear like an earpiece, and it camouflage. Annabeth had reluctantly allowed us to copy answers from her stream of thoughts, on the condition that we worked harder.

So it was the day of the math exam. A dreadful Monday.

"Ready?" Leo asked, holding up the earpieces, and I took one. Apparently, when my boyfriend had tested them, they worked fine, so all was good.

"Give me one," someone said. I turned and spotted Annabeth strolling towards us, reaching out to take an earpiece.

"Remember our deal," she said sternly. "Or else no more cheating."

"Cheating, eh?" I heard a sneer I knew all too well. It was Mr D, the annoying vice principal of Goode.

"Well, well, well!" he cried gleefully. "Three students attempting to cheat in their mid-year examination. Come with me." We reluctantly followed him upstairs.

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Mr Arlope said icily. "Cheating is a major offence! I heard you were carrying devices to aid you? Show me."

I nudged Leo. He pulled out his eight earpieces, then passed them to the principal, who examined them closely with a magnifying glass.

I didn't understand why Leo was smirking slightly. We were just caught! How could he still grin like a maniac?! Whatever rumours that Leo was insane, I believed them now.

He muttered from the side of his mouth, "They're just plastic earpieces I bought at the gadget store." I resisted the urge to laugh. Leo had bought duplicates, and the real communication devices were in his jeans.

"What is this?" Mr Arlope demanded. "Are you kidding me, Valdez? _These things don't have information-storing capabilities!"_

Leo shrugged. "Maybe it's because Mr D just pretended to hear us cheating. He always jumps on the chance to get us in detention." Of course, he was lying. We _had _been discussing cheating, and Mr D caught us.

Mr Arlope looked suspicious. Still, he waved his hand and relented. "You may go. And take back your earpieces!" Leo grabbed them and he, Annabeth and I sprinted down to the hall, where the exam would soon be starting.

When we reached, the exams were just starting. Leo seemed deterred, but he pulled out the earpieces and handed us all one. Secretly, he slipped one each into Jason, Piper and Percy's laps. The invigilator didn't even notice!

Then we settled down just as the invigilator called, "You may begin." The rustling of papers filled the hall. I flipped to question one, and already, I didn't know anything. Curse you, revision!

_Guys, how do you do question one? _I asked.

_That's easy, _Annabeth replied. _Value of pi to the power of two._ **(AN: Sorry if I annoyed people who _actually _know proper math) **What was the value of pi? Oh yeah! First five digits were 3.1415. I applied the formula and sure enough, I got the answer.

_Wise Girl, what's question eight?_Percy could be heard asking, looking at Annabeth with big pleading eyes (I always gave in to those beautiful eyes. I didn't get how Annabeth resisted them.)

_Seaweed Brain,_ Annabeth sighed. She told him the answer and I could hear him frantically scribbling it down. I managed to do quite a few more questions before the invigilator called, "Five minutes left!" I was at the last question.

_Y'all have no sense of planning ahead, _Annabeth said sternly. _You need to be able to check!_

_Just in case you haven't noticed, _Jason spoke. _We aren't as smart as you._

_Jason's right, _Piper said. _You might be smart, Annabeth, and you may have studied, but we're stupid and also have _not _studied._

I may have grunted in dismay. Some of my best friends were quarreling over _answers?_

They must've heard my thoughts. They just shut up and stopped arguing. How nice! These telepathic earpieces really worked well socially.

We passed our papers to the front, where the invigilator counted them. Then, with finality, she stacked them properly and left the hall.

We burst into discussion, leaping over to each other's table.

"Did you finish question six?" Percy asked anxiously. "It took me ten minutes!"

Jason smirked. "With Annabeth's help, two."

Percy smacked the desk with his fist. "Dang it! I _knew _I should have listened." Annabeth put a hand on his arm to calm him.

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "There's always next time." Percy finally stopped killing himself, though he still grumbled about how stupid he'd been. In my opinion, he was my perfect guy, but Leo was fine.

**Reyna POV**

After the exams, Nico and I left the examinations in a hurry. Valentina Diaz and Will Solace were having some flirty love chat behind us, and we weren't pumped to join them.

Nico grabbed my hand. I honestly didn't mind, we'd had our romantic little date a few days ago, and Nico had been _awesome_.

"I struggled with the exam," he said, panicked. "I didn't know almost every question!"

I smiled vaguely. "Nico, if you'd been a genius, I'd never have dated you. We share similarities! That's the only thing that keeps us even in life."

He looked unsure. After a moment's hesitation, he trudged off and away.

**AH... I've been reading too much Pertemis. Sorry, guys, I just decided to scrap this fanfic. I know, I really suck, but I've just really been trying out what styles I like, but this doesn't seem to be my type. Here, I'll reply to the reviews that came in (before this was published).**

**-RainbowPjo: Here! 7 more chapters, in the end.**

**-Haniii: Lol thanks :)**

**-Smalltownkid: Sorry, I'm just a beginner writer, testing my writing strengths.**

**-Junebug: XD Nico's gonna get the PC broken**

**-SolarFlare579: ****Romantic ships, or, like, cargo ships?? XD****-BrandyPJO: It's sad he had to go - I miss him.****Okay! My next book will be Pertemis, and it's called _The Rogue Hunter._ Please check it out and give it some support! Thanks for reading this fanfic!**


End file.
